Perfect Stranger
by Innocent Dream
Summary: Of all the people he knew he would have never guessed that Mello would have been the one to turn into a perfect stranger.


It was a Sunday like any other as the redheaded gamer sat in the floor preparing to play his game, although lately he hadn't really been interested in playing games. He barely even paid attention when he did play them his mind always wandering to Mello and his strange behavior. They hadn't said a word to each other, for that matter no words had been exchanged the entire week. Cigarette between his lips, Matt took a hit as he recalled that Mello had also begun to make it a point to sleep in a different room than with him. Resting his head against the sofa that Mello sat on he took notice of his movements. Every now and again Mello would snap off a chunk of chocolate. At first he hadn't noticed much of a change in their relationship however; he noticed when Mello had quit telling him things up until the point where it'd escalated to Mello not speaking to him at all unless he wanted something. Matt had tried countless times to talk to him about it, but with no luck.

Matt pressed the pause button on his game and leaned his head back against the blonde's leg. Releasing a breath he stared up at Mello's face. It held a serious expression as he re-read notes that Matt was sure he had read a million times before. He shook his head taking another drag of his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray that sat precariously on the coffee table. Standing to his feet he pushed the blonde's legs over making room for himself. He studied Mello reading his notes carefully. What was he thinking? It wasn't as if Matt would ever know, not like Mello would actually _talk_ and tell him. He would have to ask, but even then it still wasn't promising.

"Mello, how about we sleep together tonight," Matt made an effort rubbing his hand gently up and down his lover's leg. Mello shook his head as he spoke,

"No, I can't I have a lot of work I have to do tonight Matt, I'm sorry." Mello rose to his feet stretching and popping his back as he glanced down at Matt who sat with both feet planted on the floor staring back up at him. "Another time Matt."

Matt already knew what would happen next. Mello would give him a soft smile before grabbing his jacket, slipping it on, and finally leaving the apartment altogether so, he could go to work and not come back home till god knew when. Only tonight it had gotten to him. Standing to his feet he stalked over to the blond gripping his arm before he could retreat out of the apartment. He wanted to know what Mello was thinking. What had possessed him to just toss him aside as if he was nothing? Dragging him closer to himself he stopped when they were face to face; only mere inches apart. He swallowed as he looked into his lover's icy blue eyes. He hadn't remembered them looking that cold before…

"What?" Mello asked after a minute of this. Matt just couldn't do it. He felt as though anything he were to do would in the end just drive his friend further away, but he had wanted to tell him how he felt that whatever it was that was bothering Mello was beginning to have emotional impact on him as well. He couldn't though all he could do was release the blonde's arm and relinquish whatever doubts he had in his mind. Granting that this would only prove to deteriorate anything it was they had left of each other. "Well if that's all," Turning on his heels Mello threw on his jacket taking his leave of the small apartment leaving Matt standing there by himself.

Matt took a moment to process all of the feelings he was beginning to feel as he thought about everything that had taken place that week. Shrugging his shoulders he decided that it was best if he just left things alone, they both would just fall into a new cycle again and that would be that as it had always been. Only this time things felt a lot different. Restarting his game Matt didn't give the blond a second thought and this time he felt okay, even if okay hadn't been enough he would settle for it. Of all the people he knew he would have never guessed that Mello would have been the one to turn into a perfect stranger.


End file.
